


Tippy Toes

by LeonardVindel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, cuteness, grocery shopping with chloe is interesting, nothing ever goes according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardVindel/pseuds/LeonardVindel
Summary: Grocery shopping should be simple and quick but there are times when Chloe finds a way to make it fun.





	Tippy Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of artwork I created https://artofleonardvindel.tumblr.com/image/171607672219 
> 
> Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes. That excludes the South African lingo, translations can be found in the end notes.
> 
> Thank you to bri_notthecheese for giving me the extra push to finish the little drabble I had created.

Caramel coloured hands reached down and picked up a floret of broccoli from the temperature controlled fridge in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to study the branches of each floret through the transparent plastic sheet that housed the green vegetable. A memory from a few months ago replayed in her mind as she had had the unfortunate luck of finding a dead worm attached to one of the cooked branches half way through her meal. Of course her girlfriend found that hilarious and even went as far as to point out that it was extra protein to aid the muscle repair from that day’s work out. Her girlfriend then went on to ask if had ever experienced having to eat insects during her time fighting in wars. Thankfully Nadine and her men didn’t have to resort to such desperate measures. Someone always had a stash of MREs available.

Having carefully studied as much of the broccoli as she could, Nadine placed the packet into the shopping basket with a sigh, silently hoping that this batch would be void of any dead worms.

After picking up a few more items, she found herself taking a small jar of Vegemite off the shelf. Chloe would always antagonize her with it by kissing her after eating a spoon full of it. Vegemite was just as bad a Marmite. Reserved for truly unique individuals, like the ones who put pineapple on a pizza.

Her left hand dipped into her pants pocket and pulled out her army green covered smartphone with a pop socket of a flamingo on the back cover. “Okay, we still need to get toothpaste, still water, kola tonic, lamb chops, basmati rice, chips, long life fat free milk and -“ she paused a took in a deep breath as she read an item that was she certain she hadn’t put onto the list “Chips...”  
That’s where her Chloe must have been since she disappeared ten minutes to go and “decrease the time they spent in the grocery store” by picking up their toiletries.

A few steps past those dangerous “middle aisles” brought her to an empty “chips, nuts, dried fruit and popcorn” aisle. Somewhere towards the middle she located her girlfriend, staring at the empty spot in front of her then shifting her gaze above her then to the side and then back to the empty space before her.

“And now?” Nadine asked as she made her approach towards Chloe

Grey eyes turned to face her “Ah! There you are love. I knew you’d find me eventually”

Nadine turned her phone to face Chloe “Ja, the ‘chips’ gave it away. How did you unlock my phone again?”

The mischievous thief smirked “oh it was so easy this time, 24563. The letters on the number pad spell out my name and I’m the only person you love so much as to use my name as your password” Nadine scoffed at Chloe for figuring out her cellphone password again.

Chloe then pointed to a blue box at the top of the shelf, quickly changing the subject “I need help getting a packet out of that box”

Nadine’s eyes followed the direction of the pointed finger towards the blue box of chips that Chloe was referring to “Ask a store attendant”

Chloe nodded and pursed her lips “I did and he said he’d be back but that was about” she glanced at the clock on the far end of the aisle “plus, minus twelve minutes ago. He’s not coming back.” An excited smile became evident on her face “But now that you’re here-“

“I can’t reach up there” Nadine shrugged as she cut Chloe off.

Chloe motioned for Nadine to put the basket down “Yeah I know. I was thinking that I could get up on your shoulders and I could quickly get one. It’ll be easy peasy”

Nadine nervously looked around the aisle and was happy to see that it was just the two of them “Eish okay. But make it quick” She put the shopping basket down and put her head through Chloe’s legs and let her sit comfortably on her shoulders before standing up straight.

Chloe reached up with a grunt and tried to open up the box. She struggled a little bit but got it open.  
An impatient groan came from below her “Well? Have you got one yet?”

Being on Nadine’s strong shoulders tempted Chloe to tease “Nearly got it.” She let out a fake groan “Maybe if you stand on your tippy toes”

“I AM ON MY...tippy toes” came the response from her lover below her. Chloe could tell that her girlfriend’s patience was wearing thin, she smirked. Oh how she enjoyed teasing her girlfriend.

A hand came across her vision startling Nadine a bit as a man in grabbed the chocolate covered popcorn packet in front of her. She turned her head and gave him a nervous smile, she had wanted to get this done before anyone saw them but it was evident that it was too late for that now. Better than having the store manager come over she thought.

Feeling the head in between her legs shift slightly to the side, Chloe glanced down to see what had pulled at her girlfriend’s attention. A man below her had grabbed a bag of something, exchanging what looked like a smile with Nadine and at that, a thought crept into Chloe’s mind. 

“Have I told you how much I love it when your head is in between my legs?” She felt Nadine’s shoulders twitch, but she was just getting started “I’d be so much better if your head was facing the other way so you-”

Chloe didn’t get to finish her naughty sentence before she was pulled away from the box of chips as Nadine tried to silence her from finishing her sentence. In order to regain her balance on Nadine’s shoulders, her hands immediately went to grab onto Nadine’s head which in turn made the packet of chips hit her girlfriend’s face, blinding her from view. “Wai-wait a minute! Just stay calm Nadine.”

“Yissus!!” Nadine was swaying from side to side, she couldn’t see and her face was burning from being hit with a packet of chips. If she lost her footing and fell it could spell trouble for Chloe, even from this height.

A pair of hands stabilised her from behind to keep her from falling backwards “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Nadine could hear sighs of relief from the body above her. She in turn, took a moment to gather herself before bending down to let Chloe off her burning shoulders. “Are you okay Chloe?” Nadine asked her girlfriend even with annoyance evident on her face.

Chloe nodded then giggled “sorry love.” Chloe gently rubbed Nadine’s reddish cheek before swinging her arm over Nadine’s shoulder.

A chuckle turned the ladies’ attention to the man behind Nadine who had helped stabilise her “Oh man! That’s the best thing I’ve seen and heard all day” 

Nadine blushed that the man had heard and figured out what Chloe meant earlier.

He waved off the anxious look on Nadine’s face as the laughter died down “You know, my only son came out to me a few months ago and it was a very difficult thing to adjust to. I did and said something’s that at I’m not proud of but after seeing the two of you from the moment I walked into the store half an hour ago to this little mishap now, if my son can find what the two of you seem to have then I’ll be a peace with his choice.”

Chloe smiled and put her hand out to shake his hand “Thanks for the assist mate.”

He reciprocated and let out another short laugh “You’re welcome. Now you two try and stay out of trouble.”  
They watched as he continued on his shopping, pushing his trolley along.

Nadine wanted to tell the man how difficult ‘staying out of trouble’ was when you had a girlfriend like Chloe Frazer.

A shiny packet of chips lying on the floor caught Nadine’s eye as she bent down to pick it up. She looked at Chloe in confusion as she had another packet of chips in her hand “Two packets? Really?”

Chloe pulled on each side of the packet in her hand to open it up “Well this one is for now and the other if for pad-pad” pronunciation not forming correctly on her lips “what do you call it again?”

“Padkos!” Nadine finished the word for her while rolling her eyes.

Chloe clicked her thumb and middle finger together with a wink “Yeah, that’s the one.”

Nadine looked around for a second before kissing Chloe on the cheek. She didn’t want travel snacks but it helped keep Chloe quiet for a bit sometimes. The other packet was added to their shopping basket as Nadine picked it up “Come on. Let’s finish up and leave.” 

A crunch could be heard beside her as she unlocked her phone to look at the list again, a golden chip obscured her vision and she then opened her mouth for Chloe to feed it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Yissus = Jesus  
> Eish = very common word to hear in South Africa. An exclamation expressive of surprise, agreement, disapproval  
> Ja = Yes  
> Padkos = snacks for a road trip or journey  
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
